


dead girl walking

by gothkaz



Series: we can be beautiful [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Incest, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Ensemble Cast, Heathers: The Musical References, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkaz/pseuds/gothkaz
Summary: His eyes wander down from the second floor, tracing down the path that he’d take if he was impulsive enough to climb the tree out of Vergil’s bedroom and sneak into his room. Which would be stupid, kind of creepy, and would probably freak out even the most stoic and composed person like Vergil. It would also probably tears his hands up, piss Vergil off, ruin whatever relationship had started budding between them after their conversation at the gas station earlier today…Yeah, but Vergil’s hot. And Dante doesn’t really want to die a virgin.Fuck it.





	dead girl walking

**Author's Note:**

> hi wow! my first fic for dmc and its a dumb au that i couldn't let go of. if you couldn't tell by the title, this is an au for dmc based around the heathers musical, but specifically the song dead girl walking. ive got plans to write some of the other songs, but i dont think i can do the whole musical lmao. this is still an au of an au (lol) though, so please heed the accidental incest warning. vergil is actively aware of him and dante being twins, but dante doesn't know. if you haven't seen the heathers or don't know the plot, id recommend giving it a watch or listening to the soundtrack to really understand this fic! this series with likely touch on a lot of darker themes, but for rn have some humor and sexy times! thanks for checking this out! update: this got beta'd!

Dante stumbles out of the party drunk, nauseous, and a little bit concerned for his life. Trish had made it pretty clear that come Monday he was a dead man. He’d essentially committed social suicide, but Trish had promised that if he walked into class at the start of next week with the job not done, she’d finish it for him. Was… was social homicide a thing? He supposes it is now, but the way Trish had spoken to him made it feel a little less, well, symbolic and more real.

There was a very real threat on his life right now and while a  _ smart  _ person would call the police, Dante has never claimed to be smart in the social sphere of his life. Getting into Harvard? Yeah, easy. Figuring out if Trish was actually going to murder him figuratively or literally? That’s a lot of brain power that his crossfaded ass is not able to procure right now.

Maybe, maybe running away is an option? Just like, skip town? Change his name? Well, no, college applications. Dante doesn’t want to die, but he also doesn’t want to have to repeat his senior year in another town simply because the demon queen of high school had decreed to the masses that he is dead meat.

So what the fuck is he supposed to do?

Dante continues on his path home, contemplating maybe just doing the job for Trish to avoid this whole mess, when he passes a house that doesn’t look at all familiar. He has no idea… why he stopped to stare at it, but maybe it’s the light on in the upstairs bedroom that catches his attention. He decides to blame his lack of an attention span on being high as a kite, and just hopes nobody catches him staring through a window of some random house like a pervert.

Despite his intoxication, Dante can clearly see a figure through the window, backlit to display the entire silhouette. There’s no… details, but after staring for five minutes, standing in the middle of the sidewalk at midnight, something in his brain clicks.

That’s  _ Vergil.  _ Stripping his shirt over his head and moving away from the window to presumably get ready for bed. A moment later the room goes black and Dante is left with his thoughts and the darkness of the street. His eyes wander down from the second floor, tracing down the path that he’d take if he was impulsive enough to climb the tree out of Vergil’s bedroom and sneak into his room. Which would be stupid, kind of creepy, and would probably freak out even the most stoic and composed person like Vergil. It would also probably tears his hands up, piss Vergil off, and ruin whatever relationship had started budding between them after their conversation at the gas station earlier today…

Yeah, but Vergil’s hot. And Dante doesn’t really want to die a virgin.

_ Fuck it.  _

Dante’s moving into motion then, jumping to reach the bow of the tree, reaching for branches and pulling himself up into the foliage. His vision swims when he reaches the top, his stomach turning over again as he glances down. Shit, he’d already gotten sick once, he doesn’t need to ruin  _ every  _ relationship in one night because he’d decided to do three shots at once on top of Nico’s parent’s pool table. Showing off is going to actually get him killed if falling out of this fucking tree doesn’t do it first. 

He crawls forward carefully, thankful for the thick limbs of the tree that hold his weight. There’s a lock on Vergil’s window that looks like it’s been broken more than once, weak enough that Dante can yank on it a couple times to get it free. And then, because he’s an idiot, he tosses the mechanism to the ground below him, slipping the loop free before it follows down. Not his problem, heh. If he wants to get laid before Trish gets to him, locks aren’t going to be the thing to keep him out. 

The window slides open with a bang and Dante flinches, hesitating, half in the room and half on the sill. There’s no immediate reaction or screaming so Dante creeps forward until his hand misses anything solid and he flails, squeaking as he falls to the floor. The window drops shut with another loud noise as he slams to the floor, a loud thud resounding through the otherwise silent room.

Well, shit.

“Dante…? What are you doing in my room?”

Dante jerks upright, limbs flailing with inhibited motor functions. His eyes meet Vergil’s across the room. The other man is sitting upright in bed, shirtless, running a hand through his hair to push it back before he rubs at his eyes, brows furrowed in confusion. He looks like he’s five seconds from calling the police if Dante doesn’t start explaining himself. Dante needs to get control of this situation fast before he loses his chance and risks a trespassing charge on his record that will one hundred percent ruin his college decisions.

Vergil goes to open his mouth again but before he can speak, Dante is launching himself off the floor and scrambling onto the bed. Vergil’s face flushes with heat as Dante drops onto his lap, his hands hovering to the sides like he’s terrified to touch him. There’s a moment of silence as Dante’s brain catches up with his inebriated actions before Vergil’s mouth opens again, the pinch of his brows looking much cuter now that he’s embarrassed, rather than angry.

“ _ Shhhhh, shh, shhhshhshhhhh, _ ” Dante slurs, his finger pressing clumsily against Vergil’s lips as he shushes him. “S-Sorry for waking you,” he giggles, hand sliding around Vergil’s jaw affectionately. He’s got a really sharp jawline… Vergil’s so fucking hot, this is the best drunk decision Dante has ever made.

“You, you see!” Dante continues, swaying slightly as he leans closer to Vergil, not noticing the way Vergil’s nose scrunches at the smell of alcohol on his breath. “Trish decided that, that throwing up on her, is a party foul! And, uh, sticking up for Patty, I guess! Not really sure…”

Vergil stares at him while Dante stares off into space, silence settling again as Dante zones out.

“ANYWAY,” Dantes shouts and Vergil flinches, grumbling out ‘ _ keep your voice down’  _ despite the fact that Dante has continued talking over him. “Since Trish wants to, I dunno, kill me, or something,” he shrugs, not seeing the way Vergil’s expression shifts, hardening in some kind of grim determination that Dante probably wouldn’t even be able to analyze sober. It’s gone by the time Dante does turn his attention back to the boy he’s sitting on top of, a sleazy grin plastered over his features.

“I’m gonna ride you, until I  _ break  _ you.”

No one says anything, Dante waiting for a response and Vergil staring at Dante likes he’s lost his mind. There’s a flicker of something in Vergil’s eyes that makes Dante think he’s going to get shoved off and then out the window, but then-- then Vergil’s hands are setting on his thighs, warm and heavy, a welcome weight that grounds Dante and makes him feel a little less spinny. He’s still high enough to say whatever comes to his brain, lacking any kind of filter.

“Take your underwear off,” Dante grins, the hand that had been cupping Vergil’s jaw sliding around the back of his neck to curl in his hair, the other one sliding down Vergil’s exposed chest.

Vergil lifts a brow. “You’re going to ride me… with all your clothes on? Without any prep?” Dante sputters a little, his own cheeks turning red, darker now than what the alcohol had done. Vergil smirks. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing, Dante?”

Something about the question feels heavy… Like there’s some kind of a deeper meaning. 

Yeah, he’s not gonna figure that out right now.

Dante pulls away, rolling off of Vergil to stand up. He can feel Vergil’s eyes on him as he yanks his jacket off his shoulders, the blue one that Trish had given him the other day. The shirt under it is blue too, (color blocking much, Trish?) and that comes off a little less clean, Dante getting tangled in it over his head. It ruffles his hair when he finally tosses it to the floor, turning back around to glance at Vergil, whose brows are still quirked in that kind of… condescending way that makes Dante feel a little nervous, but also as if Vergil is actually interested in sleeping with him and maybe this wasn’t a completely stupid decision.

Dante think he said more stupid shit after this, but the moment seems to blur. He remembers getting out of his jeans and that look on Vergil’s face but… Not much else. His consciousness swims back to him when Vergil presses him into the bed, leaning over him to reach for the little dresser next to his headboard. Dante focuses on the bare chest above him, hands coming up to grab at Vergil’s pecs, the anger and arousal that had driven his decision bleeding back into his veins. He squeezes, and Vergil’s breath hitches. Dante feels a rush of clarity smack him in the face.

As Vergil returns, Dante slides his hands up his chest, back around his neck again, forcing his attention back to him. Vergil seems confused by the action, but Dante can see the doubt in his gaze, finally clear enough to recognize that Vergil has some kind of reservation about this. 

“You know, you know I’m doing this for you, right?” 

Vergil’s confusion is apparent and Dante continues, clarifying, “Because you’re beautiful. T-This isn’t because of Trish or anything, Vergil, I--” 

He swallows. 

“I don’t agree with you. I know you’re trying not to, not to think about stuff, just to numb it out, that shit’s not fair, but, but”--Dante turns his gaze back to Vergil, setting his mouth in a hesitant smile, one hand rubbing through Vergil’s short hair and his other cupping his chin, his thumb tracing over Vergil’s lower lip--“keep that stuff locked out there. It’s just us right now, yeah?”

Vergil’s gaze softens, staring at Dante with something akin to affection that Dante can’t place. He doesn’t feel like he’s still super drunk, but he also doesn’t know Vergil well enough to figure him out when he isn’t intoxicated. Maybe he’ll try and figure it out later, but for right now, Dante’s got one more thing to say.

“Let’s make this beautiful.”

There’s a snort of laughter and Dante blinks at Vergil before his mouth is swarmed, a warm press of Vergil against his lips that spurs him into action, replacing his hands around Vergil’s back and surging back against him. Vergil’s tongue eases his mouth open, encouraging Dante to let him in deeper. Dante feels himself go fuzzy with inexperienced arousal, moaning softly in Vergil’s mouth, warmth settling in his chest and between his legs. No one’s ever coaxed something like this from him and Dante starts to feel overwhelmed, pawing at Vergil’s back because he wants more, more,  _ more. _

And then as soon as it had started, it’s over, Vergil easing back again to return his attention to the stuff he’d grabbed from the drawer. Dante’s experienced enough to know what lube is, but the thought of  _ Vergil _ using that on him _ ,  _ the thought of  _ Vergil  _ being the one to work him open, instead of his own fingers, heats Dante’s face and makes him shudder on an exhale.

Vergil glances back at him as he shifts lower down Dante’s body, popping the cap on the bottle in his hand.

“That works for me, in case you were wondering.”

*

Vergil is slow, patient, one hand inside of him and the other over Dante’s mouth as he works him open. Dante can’t help the noises that are pulled from him, clutching to the hand over his mouth and the sheets under him as Vergil curls his fingers up, up, up, pressing, searching, finding--

“ _ Ah!” _

The hand on his mouth squeezes his jaw, a gentle pressure that Dante whines against. Vergil doesn’t let up though, working his fingers against Dante’s prostate until his mouth drops open again. The noise Dante wants to make never comes though, because the force on his jaw stops and Vergil’s fingers slip inside, silencing him easily. Dante has to focus on sucking on Vergil’s digits to avoid choking on them, slurping on the excess build up of spit. The new sensation pulls his attention away from the spread of his ass, his arousal simmering lower. It was probably Vergil’s intention--with his fingers in Dante’s mouth, he isn’t as loud, but he’s also slightly distracted and doesn’t react so sharply.

Vergil keeps him occupied for a few more minutes, working Dante far longer than he’s ever bothered to do for himself. He’s stopped focusing on trying to work Dante up like he had at the beginning when Dante was still getting used to the feeling, and now pays more attention to actually stretching him open. Dante’s still overwhelmed by it all, but he appreciates the effort. Vergil has yet to take off his underwear, and while Dante has gotten glimpses of his bulge but doesn’t have an actual idea of how big Vergil’s cock is.

This extended prep session might be necessary. Dante’s impression of what his first time was going to be definitely wasn’t this. The attention Vergil is paying him is mind boggling in its own right. There’s no reason he should care this much, even after their little talk. It’s… nice to know that Vergil might have some kind of affection for him outside of this sexual attraction right now.

When Vergil’s fingers slide free from his mouth and ass at the same time, Dante heaves an exhale, shivering with pent up arousal he can’t contain and anticipation. Vergil’s dirty hand curls possessively around the sharp edge of Dante’s hip, rubbing into the divot there, comforting as he kisses him again. Dante hears rather than sees Vergil grab the condom he’d dug out earlier, too caught up in trying to shove his tongue back down Vergil’s throat to care.

They split when Vergil shifts back, sitting on his knees between Dante’s legs, spread around him to accommodate. Dante wants nothing more than to wrap them around Vergil’s waist and squeeze, encourage him on, push him inside of him.

He also still wants to follow through on that promise that he’d made earlier, though.

Vergil squeezes his hip gently before withdrawing, lifting the condom wrapper to his teeth to tear it open. Dante watches as Vergil shimmies out of his underwear, tossing the wrapped away as he pulls the condom free. His eyes track the seemingly practiced motion of Vergil rolling the condom over his length, giving himself a few strokes despite the fact Dante can tell he’s still plenty hard. Had he enjoyed fingering him that much…? Dante’s chest bursts with warm affection and he reaches out for Vergil’s hand, tangling their fingers together. In the dark quiet of Vergil’s bedroom, Dante entertains the idea that maybe Vergil likes him. He has to like him to some extent to have shared everything about his mom and home life, right? Has to like him if he wants to have sex with him? 

Their mutual grip on each other slackens enough for Vergil to pull away. His focus goes back to his cock, still hot and heavy in his other hand. Dante takes a deep breath in anticipation, watching the other boy as he collects Dante’s legs, sliding them around his hips and scooting forward to fill the space between them. The head of Vergil’s dick bumps against his hole and Dante gasps, his legs twitching. Vergil glances back up at him, waiting for Dante’s nod of agreement and then he’s pushing forward.

The initial pressure makes Dante whine, unused to the stretch. Vergil is just barely bigger than average, about what Dante had been expecting, but that’s still more than his fingers. Dante’s never experimented with toys, too scared to be caught with them, so Vergil guiding the head of his cock inside burns. It makes Dante bite at his lips, chewing on them to the distract himself, eyes pinched shut. Vergil doesn’t offer him any words of encouragement, just keeps pushing. Dante knows it’ll feel better, knows that Vergil will make him feel good again, he just has to be patient but  _ fuck  _ does this suck.

Vergil’s hand leaves his own cock to curl around Dante’s as his hips press flush against Dante’s ass. The touch spikes pleasure through his gut again, dragging a moan from low in his throat. It’s the distraction he needs as Vergil slowly starts to withdraw, his hand moving slowly, matching the pace of his hips. He’s kind enough to go slow, even if Dante can tell he isn’t going to feed him pretty words to calm him down. That’s okay, Dante can work with this, he can handle this. 

The pace slowly increases and Dante can’t help the little noises that keep slipping from his lips. Vergil’s hand eventually leaves his cock, settling next to Dante’s head on the pillow to balance himself. The other one stays on Dante’s hip, holding him up to keep the angle he wants as his hips jerk. 

“How’d you find my address?” Vergil asks, his words clear and concise despite the fact he’s fucking Dante.

Dante doesn’t have an answer for that. Can’t think, still toeing the line between pleasure and pain. 

Vergil shoves him a few inches up the bed with a rough thrust, knocking Dante’s head into the headboard.

The sudden pain forces him to open his eyes with a shout, and then the pleasure smacks him harder than the headboard had. It rips a moan from him and Vergil chuckles lowly, dropping down onto his elbow to claim Dante’s mouth again. The single thrust against his prostate had flipped the switch and Dante feels precum drip onto his stomach. Vergil knows  _ exactly  _ what he’s doing and Dante struggles to keep up. He just needs-- just a single moment to collect himself and he’ll be more than a pillow princess.

He can’t ruin this. Can’t waste this chance. Dante needs  _ someone.  _ Vergil’s been kind enough to him so far, seems to have some sort of interest in him. Dante can’t ruin his chance because he can’t keep up.

“Relax, Dante, you’re going to tear my mattress with that grip,” Vergil hums, lips moving against Dante’s own. “If this is too much for you we can stop,” he offers, slowing the motion of his hips. His words are kind, but Dante can hear the test in his words. He’s offering Dante a choice, but it’s a challenge at the same time. “I can go back to fingering you, get you off like that.”

Dante feels Vergil slow to a stop, whines in frustration even as Vergil kisses his cheek, tender presses of his mouth peppering Dante’s face until he reaches his ear. 

“Thought you wanted to ride me, though. Until you broke me; weren’t those your words?”

Vergil chuckles into his ear, kisses the curve of it, bites on the lobe, tugging it and rolling it between his teeth. Dante lets him, lets him think that he can’t handle it. Uses the moment to catch his breath, shudders under the attention, moans softly, plays into Vergil’s attentions while he gets his shit together. The teasing hurts, but Dante isn’t going to give him the upper hand forever. 

Dante earns his first genuine noise from Vergil then. It’s satisfying, warms him better than any of their shared kisses had. Dante finally feels like this is the two way street he’d imagined when he’d climbed up the tree.

With Vergil distracted, Dante tightens his thighs, slides his hand around Vergil’s back and shoves himself up. It’s a precarious move to pull with Vergil still inside him, but Dante pulls it off, flips their positions and gets Vergil on his back. Vergil nearly slips out of him, but Dante is quick and as soon as he sees the shock in Vergil’s eyes, he drops back down on him, taking him to the hilt again.

Vergil gasps and Dante moans, shaking with the new angle pushing Vergil deeper inside of him. He plants a hand on Vergil’s chest, the other beside his head. Vergil’s head shifts back, his eyes shutting as he inhales. It satisfies Dante to know that he needs a minute to get himself together, too. To finally see Vergil affected by this. Dante doesn’t care that Vergil knows what he’s doing, just doesn’t like that he feels so outmatched. He wants Vergil to enjoy this too. Dante won’t walk away from this fully satisfied unless he knows Vergil actually wanted to do this.

“Should have known you’d wouldn’t just take that,” Vergil chuckles, tipping his head back up to gaze at Dante. He curls his fingers around Dante’s hips, pressing just hard enough for Dante to feel the bites of his nails. The pain makes something flare up again and Dante smiles, shifts up on his knees, starts an easy pace. Vergil guides him, supporting him despite the subtle change in his breathing. It’s heavier, less controlled and Dante feels a rush of power.

But Vergil doesn’t play nice, as Dante is learning, and the sudden buck of his hips has him crying out, loud and uncontrolled. Vergil grins and Dante shudders, panting even as Vergil keeps thrusting. Even on top, Dante’s not the one in charge, no matter how hard he tries. It’s… weirdly erotic, knowing that he doesn’t have the mental strength to overpower Vergil.

Vergil’s nails dig into his skin again and Dante feels his cock pulse, another moan slipping from his lips. Vergil lifts a brow at him, bouncing Dante in his lap at a steady pace. Dante’s got enough stability to focus on him, panting through it all. The look on Vergil’s face mirrors what Dante is thinking though, Dante’s just trying to figure out if this is something he’s willing to trust Vergil with.

Then again, there’s no one he can trust besides Vergil.

“Slap me,” Dante breathes. Vergil’s hips stutter to a stop. Dante grins. 

Vergil surges up, startling the grin right off Dante’s face. He’s properly sitting in his lap now, chest to chest, his cock pressed between their stomachs, rubbing in the crease of Vergil’s upper abs. They stare at each other for a moment, nothing but the sound of their own panting filling the empty room. Dante thinks maybe he’s asked for too much, read too much into Vergil’s actions.

Dante hears the slap before he feels it. The force of it turns his head, breaks his eye contact with Vergil. Sends a pulse of desire straight down to his cock, a bubble of precum smearing against Vergil’s skin. Dante whimpers, feels the sting settle into his skin, the heat that radiates from the contact. His body sings with delight, but something still aches in his gut. He still needs more. Vergil’s hips are moving again, chasing his own pleasure, aggressive. Dante feels his head loll back, feels himself bounce with Vergil’s motions, feels Vergil growl and press his mouth against Dante’s exposed neck, feels his lips part to reveal his teeth, feels the sudden press of them into his skin.

“Pull my hair,” slips from his lips without thought. Vergil’s still sucking on his neck and Dante doesn’t know if he heard him. He tips his head forward, his chin touching Vergil’s head, pushing him away from his neck.

Vergil growls at him again and unwraps a hand from around Dante to snake it into his hair. There’s pressure as his fingers curl into the longer locks, but that’s not what he asked for--

“Fuck,  _ Vergil! _ ”

Vergil yanks his head back to its previous position, exposing his neck with another snarl, biting down again. His pace is punishing now, the hand in Dante’s hair and his teeth on his throat keeping Dante in place for him, even though he’s still being jostled with every thrust. Dante’s moans have reached a fever pitch, but he’s still craving something more. He doesn’t know what it is, can’t figure out. Vergil feels close to it, with his teeth sunk into Dante’s neck but it’s not  _ right. _

“Touch me,” Dante whines, chest heaving. He wants to look at Vergil but he’s still sucking marks into Dante’s skin. He listens though, continuing to prove himself to Dante that he cares, even if he’s chasing his own pleasure now. He’s going to get Dante off no matter what.

He should have expected the hand around his cock. Vergil’s thinking Dante’s close, wants to get off, but no, no, he needs this, needs to figure out what his body is screaming that he needs to finish. Vergil could pump him for hours, slam into his prostate over and over for the rest of the night but Dante knows he still won’t come. 

Vergil seems to pick up on this, unlatches from Dante’s throat, and pushes his head back up to lock their eyes. Dante is panting, staring him down, still bouncing in time with Vergil’s thrusts. It’s just like when he asked for the slap, Vergil’s evaluating, figuring out exactly what Dante wants, if it’s what he actually  _ does  _ want.

The hand on his cock shifts back to Dante’s hip.

“There,” Dante gasps.

The one in his hair tightens just a fraction more, Vergil using the grip to bounce Dante just that bit harder. His hips shift and the next downstroke smacks into Dante’s prostate.

“There!” Dante shouts.

Vergil bites down on a grunt as Dante tightens around him. Dante’s sufficiently gone now, tipped over his breaking point, Vergil just need to get him to cum,  _ fuck. _

The grip on his hair loosens and Dante almost whines but never gets the chance to.

“ _ There!”  _

Vergil squeezes Dante’s throat as cum splatters between them, cutting off Dante’s scream just in time. He shakes on Vergil’s cock, body cinching up around him as orgasm washes over him and Vergil actually does groan this time. He pumps him once, twice, lets his nails scrape into the hickeys on Dante’s skin and lets himself cum. Dante’s just a little disappointed his doesn’t feel the surge of heat inside him, stopped by the condom. Vergil shudders for a second before his grip loosens, slipping away from Dante’s throat. Dante pushes his forehead against Vergil’s, rubbing against him as his afterglow rolls through him in waves. Vergil exhales softly, allowing Dante’s affection before tipping his head back. Dante makes a curious noise at him, but Vergil just loops his arm around Dante’s back and pulls him down as he flops back.

Warm hands rub over his skin, raising goosebumps across his arms as he shivers. Vergil shifts him slightly, just enough to slip out of him. He guides Dante onto his back next to him, presses a kiss to his forehead, and slips from the bed. Dante’s gaze follows him, watches him remove and tie off the condom, tracks him as he drops it in a wastebasket by his desk. Vergil collects Dante’s boxers from the floor then, hands them over to him, leaning to plant another kiss on his cheek this time. 

He wanders to his dresser then, slips on a pair of fresh underwear for himself, before moving to the bathroom. Vergil doesn’t bother with the light, Dante just hears him turn on the tap and then shut it off, coming back into the main room. There’s a washcloth in his hand and he crawls back into the bed. Dante sees that he’s already wiped down his own stomach and chest, and hums softly in thanks as Vergil swipes the cloth across him. When his mess is gone, Vergil tosses the rag back toward the bathroom. Dante is thankful that he doesn’t get up again.

Vergil slides his hand into Dante’s hair again, the gesture this time soft, more of a pet than a pull. Dante rolls onto his side, curling closer to Vergil, reaching out to touch him. Vergil doesn’t stop him, simply watches him as he strokes his hair. Dante is starting to slip into that part of post orgasmic bliss where he just wants to sleep. He’s not sure if Vergil will let him sleep over, what his dad’s rules are. If Vergil’s at a risk for getting caught with Dante in his room.

Dante figures Vergil will tell him when he needs to go, and there’s nothing wrong with rest his eyes for a few moments.

“So,” Vergil says, soft. Dante glances up at him from where he’d started tracing patterns on one of Vergil’s knees. “Mind explaining to me what happened with Trish? And why you crawled through my window at midnight to have sex with me?”

Shame colors his cheeks red and Dante puffs a deprecating laugh against Vergil’s leg. Yeah, he should probably explain himself. 

Vergil listens as Dante outlines what had happened with the fake invite,  Patty showing up and how he felt when he publicly humiliated her with his actions . He explains his defiance of Trish, vomiting on her shoes. The threats she’d thrown in his face, the look in her eyes. His inability to distinguish how real the threat had been from being crossfaded.

There’s a beat of silence when Dante finishes, swallowing his nerves. Vergil is surely judging him, regretting his choice. He’s going to kick Dante right back out the window.

“Well,” Vergil replies, licking his lips. Dante looks at him, curious, brows pinched.

“I think I know a way we can fix that.”


End file.
